


лицом в пропасть

by Rena_Welt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Гермиона не думает, что все должно кончиться так.





	лицом в пропасть

Гермионе пятнадцать, когда она впервые видит смерть — смазанную, неловкую и почему-то с именем _Сириус Блэк_. Она осторожно — всегда осторожно, только осторожно, _теперь_ осторожно — касается ее и порывисто выдыхает — у смерти косматые волосы, огрубевшая кожа, худые ребра.

И от нее пахнет дорогим виски.

**

Гарри смотрит — начиная с секунды и заканчивая вечностью — на кусок камня, где мелким витиеватым почерком нацарапано-

то, что нацарапано.

Гермиона не может это прочесть. И не хочет себя заставлять.

Она мягко берет Гарри за плечи — осторожно, всегда только осторожно — и ведет назад. Начинается дождь, и пусть Блэк будет трижды ангелом — Гермиона не хочет, чтобы Гарри заболел.

Впрочем, кажется он уже.

А она вместе с ним.

И их болезнь — гораздо тяжелее кашля.

**

Гарри сдается первым — от этого странного вируса, варьирующегося между легкой простудой и мучительным желанием умереть.

Сдается после Рона, который просто уходит и которого просто уже нет сил видеть.

Гермиона сидит в отсыревшей палатке где-то на краю мира и бездумно перебирает пальцами волосы трупа.

У смерти шрам на лбу — чертов шрам, мстительно думает Гермиона, все началось именно с него; у смерти потускневшие обветренные губы — искусанные на ветру и в волнении; у смерти исписанные уголки салфеток в судорожной попытке найти спасение;

у смерти

абсолютно  
пустые  
глаза.

**

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — подчеркнуто приветливо говорит Гермиона с пришитой ко рту улыбкой в который раз за этот день, но каждый — словно впервые.

Она вроде бы грязнокровка, но ей повезло — забавно повезло, как это только может повезти девочке-подростку-семнадцати-лет которая закопала собственного друга и нашла в себе силы убить другого.

за то, что сдался.

выживают самые приспособленные.

А Гермиона по нелепому стечению обстоятельств все еще дышит — кутается в золотые перины, надевает роскошные платья и задает моду всем оставшимся аристократкам.

_— я дам тебе шанс. ты выйдешь за меня замуж и не сдохнешь, продавая свое тело мудака вроде моего отца.  
— почему ты думаешь, что я не хочу сдохнуть, продавая свое тело мудакам вроде твоего отца?  
— потому что ты идиотка, Грейнджер. сдохнуть подружке великого Гарри Поттера никто не позволит._

Драко с ней холодно-любезен — научился, видимо, от своих предков, хотя какое до них дело Гермионе. Холодно-отстранен, холодно-недоступен.

Да весь Драко с каких-то недавних пор — один сплошной клубок сомнений и песка на зубах.

Может быть, они даже подружатся.

Гермиона _аристократично_ смеется, едва заметно наклоняя голову, учтиво кивает мисс Малфой — не такой омерзительной, как казалось.

Однажды она даже приносит Гермионе успокоительное.

А еще у нее несколько шрамов на предплечьях, но Гермиона их не показывает — некому и не за что и зачем вообще вам это знать, _профессор Снейп._

— Кажется, вы убили Дамблдора. Если я ошибаюсь — прошу меня поправить, столько произошло, за событиями не уследишь.

Гермиона улыбается на грани с безумием — Снейп морщится, противно морщится, стакан в его руке с громким хрустом лопается, впиваясь в кожу — и даже понимает Беллатрису.

чужие страдания прекрасны.

чужие _желанные_ страдания — вдвойне.

— Ох, как же так, профессор Снейп, вам следует немедленно обработать рану. Не думаю, что это смертельно, но все-таки Волан-де-Морту нужны здоровые шпионы. И _преданные_ , однако вы это и без меня знаете.

Гермиона прячет в бокале с шампанским ухмылку — Снейп чертыхается и пытается стряхнуть осколки. Кровь брызгает на ее недешевое серебряное платье с, кажется, настоящими бриллиантами. Гермиона не обращает на это внимания.

— Приятного вечера, профессор Снейп. Не была рада вас видеть.

Он фыркает что-то в ответ, но Гермиона уже не слушает — ей надо идти. Найти мужа, ответить на пару замечаний — и лестных, и не совсем — повальсировать с незнакомцем (все равно его имени завтра уже не вспомнит), выбежать на балкон куда-то под ночное небо с россыпью звезд — такое же как в тот день, на самом краю мира, в отсыревшей палатке на коленях с трупом.

И, может быть, наконец вылить этот маленький флакончик с ядом в собственный бокал.


End file.
